Hospitals
by CharmedFreakz
Summary: She had always hated hospitals, now she had a reason to hate them even more. Sad Kigo onehsot, sequel to 'So This is How it Ends' so if you haven't read that one go read it.


Well, this is that sequel thing to 'So This is How it Ends'

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kim Possible or it's characters (Though I wish I did)

Italics mean thoughts agian 

* * *

_**Hospitals**_

You know, they say you don't know what you have until you loose it and no matter how much you try to convince youself otherwise, it's completly true. Loosing someone is a horible feeling that never really goes away but loosing someone and knowing it was your fault, that gives you an even stronger feeling of remorse and overwhelming despair that truly never leaves, especially if that someone was the person your heart secretly yearned for.

That feeling stings more than any battle wound and hurts more that a stab in the back, that feeling was grief and Kim Possible was feeling it.

* * *

Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, (including kill, she thought sourly) sighed sadly for what seemed like the millionth time that day as she glared at the carpeting of the Middleton Hospital's waiting room, it seemed as if her already cruddy day was steadily getting worse. First the boy she was crushing on turned out to be one of Drakken's upgraded synthodrones that was just using her, then Ron had revealed his feelings for her (which was really wierd) while Drakken launched his ultimate plan, and then...then she did something that she wished she never did.

She was angry at the time, really angry, and not being use to being so angry she directed her burning rage towards her rival, her equal, her Shego. The fight had been viscious, Kim giving it her all while Shego tried not to hurt the redhead while in her enraged state but in the end it didn't matter, Kim's anger won out and Shego paid the price.

Kim's eyes watered at the memory, she should have just let Shego escape, it was only fair after all she had done to the green hued woman and it wasn't like Shego knew what exactly was going on (she did say she didn't know what Drakken was up to this time) but she had been so... so angry and, at the time, it was all Shego's fault.

So after cutting the thief off from her escape route, she asked in a sickingly sweet voice,

"You know what I realy hate?" and Shego answered with a,

"That...your date melted?" while she got into a fighting stance unaware of the tragedy that was going to happen as Kim's eyes narrowed and her lips formed an angry frown at Shego's answer and she retorted with,

"No.You!" Then with all of her strength (added on with The Battle Suit's, she reminded herself sadly) she kicked Shego in her midsection into the electrical tower behind, her burning rage enjoying Shego's scream of pure agonizing pain, and smirked as the tower collasped upon the older woman.

A couple of hours later, and after a very akwierd kiss, she got a call from a worried Wade that infomred her that Shego was in the Middleton Hospital's emergency room bring treated by none other that her mom and imediately she knew... _it was all her fault_.

So that how the great Kim Possible ended up in the Middleton Hospital's waiting room glaring at the carpeting. She never really liked hospitals, the rooms smelt to sterile from covering up the smell of death and then of course there was the mood of the hospitals. It was always meloncholy and way too quiet at hospitals, even the younger kids were silent as if the truly understood what was going on. She couldn't comprehend how her mother worked here every single day dealing with all of this death, but then again, none of her patients have died so it made it a little more understandable.

Her mother, a kind and gentle person that was just as innocent as her daughter was, even in her older age. Anne Possible was an amazing doctor and that's just what they needed for their newest patient Sheila Sherona Go, or more commonly known as Shego.

_God_, she thought,_ how could I have done that to her? She...she never did anything like that to me...all she's ever done was fight me with amusement in those beautiful emerald orbs and save my life on occasion. God, why am I so...so...stupid!_ Her inner ramblings were cut short however as a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked up sadly to find equally worried blue eyes staring directly into her emerald ones. Kim could tell imeadiately that something was wrong, she was about to ask what it was when her mother began in a tired defeated voice that gave Kim a sinking feeling in her stomach,

"Kim, honey..." she paused as she mulled over her next words while Kim watched, the sinking feeling increasing as each second went by, finally her mother spoke up once agian,

"Kim...we should go to my office." The redheaded teen nodded as she got up from her chair and wordlessly followed her mom.

The minute it took to get to Mrs. Possible's office was slow and agonizing and with each step Kim felt dread slowly creep up her spine as she watched her mom's usually bouncy steps become dragged. Finally after what seemed an eternity to Kim, they made it to the confines of Mrs. Possible's small but comfy office. When they entered the room there was nothing but complete silence, that is until Kim broke the quiet,

"Mom...how's Shego? She...she's okay...right?" the redheaded teen asked with a small voice that was scared of the answer but that answer did not come, instead a sob answered. Alarmed at the sob Kim's eyes widened,

"M...M...Mom?" she inquired. Her mother did not turn around but she did begin to answer her daughters question unsteadily,

"We...we did everything we c...could," she started with a slight hitch in her voice, "But...but there...there was just too much damage." she finished with a sob as Kim took a step back her eyes slowly watering as they widened even more.

"Mom what...what exactly are you saying?" she asked, her mind already knowing the answer but her heart screaming that it wasn't true. Her mother turned around slowly and looked at her daughter with tear stained eyes filled with guilt and uttered two words that shattered Kim's already broken heart "I'm sorry."

Time seemed to stop as soon as those two words were spoken, Kim didn't feel herself fall to her knees nor dd she feel her mother rush over and pull her into a comforting hug, all she heard was the cold hard truth... _Shego was gone_, and as the truth hit her the tears that had threatened to fall, fell.

Anne whispered reassuring and comforting words in her disraught daughter's ear as the teen sobbed into her shoulder, Kim's happy little painted world was fading into the real ugly world for there was no happy worlds if Shego was not in it. She had always hated hospitals, now she had a reason to hate them even more...they took her world away, they took her Shego.

* * *

The End, so how was it? I'm sure it's way better than the last one, anyways read and if you want to review, it makes me happy.


End file.
